


Family isn't always blood-related

by reginangoh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Modification, Child Neglect, Don't know what tag to use, Father-Son Relationship, Flug and 5.0.5., Flug's past, Goldheart is Flug's Brother, M/M, Protective Flug, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tag suggests is appreciated, Torture, Trans Dr. Flug (Villainous), of a family, possessive Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Flug grew up surrounded by blood-related strangers so when he's old enough he created his own family. They are his family now, they might be chaotic but they are his choice and he won't have them any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

Flug hates to be reminded of his past. He doesn't like remembering the short chubby girl he used to be, because remembering her would remind him of his parents...and his older brother. The perfect son, the golden child. Isn't he lucky that his big brother has superpowers? One that would make him a great hero when he is older, while he's left in his shadow, just a weak little girl who wasn't born with any powers. It didn't matter to anyone that he has shown his intelligence time and time again....provided that he is just as good if not better than his brother. But all they cared about was his 'perfect' older brother, they didn't notice when he pulled out of the school they sent him to join the Black Hat Organisation Institute when he was 12, they didn't care when he 'grew' taller and lanky seemly overnight, didn't noticed that he never needed any female products. He was just a powerless weakling so why should they bother about him? 

Time and time again he experiments on his own body in the institute's lab and returns home different than when he left and yet no one noticed because everyone is more interested in his brother. Every day the resentment and hatred in his heart grew and grew but he still put on a smile and plays along. Pretending to be the innocent little girl who looks up to her brother, a little girl who never existed thanks to their neglect. He found it funny, a family of heroes never noticed that their youngest joined an institute of evil, that a villain in the making is right under their noses and they are paying for it all. To them, he is just an innocent little girl and he made sure to keep up the act. 

Changing his uniform before entering his 'home' and keeping his face concealed while he was in school. Yes he was picked on and yes he was made fun of but no one, not even the teachers, questions why he is hiding his face. The only one who knew what he was doing was Black Hat, of course, he knew, it would have been impossible for a child from a family of heroes to enrol into the institute without owner to know. Black Hat was impressed that a 12-year-old managed to track him down when there are full grown heroes with more years of experience than she has years on earth and none of them is even close to finding him.

The day his brother graduated is the last day with his 'family'. He got all dressed up for one last photo with the people who are supposed to be his family before he packed his bags and fake his own death. It was simple really, borrow a private plane from one of his 'brother's' rich friends under the guise of needing it to plan a graduation party, fly it over the Bermuda Triangle and destroy all the tracking devices, let them think he crashed into the ocean when in reality he had crashed into the left side of Black Hat's Manor. Once he has dusted himself off he set off towards Black Hat's office to finally talked to him face to face and signed over his soul to him. People might think he's crazy and maybe he is, but see it from his point of view, what is a bigger 'Fuck You' to his family than working for the most dangerous villain in all of history?

Besides, working for Black Hat is the best decision he has ever made. 505 would have never been created if he didn't and he can't imagine a life without his Teddy bear of a son. Demencia might annoy and anger him every chance she gets but he knows when the chip is down she will have his back, like a real sibling. And as for Black Hat...he might abuse and insult him but deep down he knows that he cares about everyone living under his roof, because they all belong to him and he takes care of his valuables.

He grew up surrounded by blood-related strangers so when he's old enough he created his own family. They are his family now, they might be chaotic but they are his choice and he won't have them any other way.

//My first story for Villainous! :D I may or may not continue this, I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

After signing his soul over to Black Hat, Flug was given three rules to follow. Rule one, obey Black Hat, a rule he knew he would have to follow when he decided to work for him. Rule two, never reveal his identity to anyone, he is more than happy to follow that rule even if it means he has to wear goggles and paper bag 24/7. And last but not least, rule three, when Black Hat calls him Flug he is to be completely submissive and cowardly but when he's called Slys he is to act like the sadistic evil scientist that he is and when Black Hat isn't around he is free to act however he wants.

Black Hat loves having someone cowering in fear because of him, even if it is an act, which is one of the reasons why he rarely calls for Slys and also to fool everyone into thinking that his scientist is truly afraid of him and is forced into this job on the off chance that someone finds out who he is.

Flug knows and understands the usefulness of being underestimated, even if he would like to be feared for the villain that he is, so he had no problem saving his sadistic side for his test subjects, after all, the chances of them escaping is zero per cent so why should he hold himself back? He personally designed and overlooked the construction of his secret lab, the one that not even Black Hat is allowed in. There are no windows, no cameras and a classified amount of robots keeping anyone other than him from getting in or out.

Demencia and 505 have never seen him as Slys before, he has always done his best to be a kind and gently parent to 505 and while Demencia does enjoy angering him for fun he never thought she deserves to be on the receiving end of his dark side. The people on the receiving end of his dark side...well it never ends well for any of them.

He loves his new life, which might be a surprise with how stressful the job can be with Black Hat as his boss but he truly loves his life and won't change it for the world. Too bad the betrayal of one very stupid client would change his life, for better or for worse has yet to be seen.

~Black Hat Manor, Flug's secret lab~

"You won't get away with this!" The hero curled up in the corner of the cell hissed. He was just injected with one of Flug's new poison and had run away with his tail between his legs when the Hatbot-Sentine let go of him.

Flug rolls his eyes. "Yes yes, I won't get away with this, I'll regret doing this, do you really think you're the first to say that to me?" He raises his eyebrow as he watches the hero, the poison is slow working so it will take a while before the symptoms will appear. He hands the clipboard and pen to the Hatbot-ler standing at his side before turning around to leave only to stop in his step when he heard the hero's voice.

"Why are you working for him?" The hero yelled to get Flug's attention. "You could use your intelligence to help people! If you need help getting away from Black Hat just let me go and I'll help you get away from him!" He did his best to keep his fear from his voice but Flug can still hear it and it made him grin widely under his paper bag.

"Re-really?" Flug asked with hope in his voice as he turns around to face the hero. "You...you can get me out of here?" He widens his eyes to make himself look more innocent than he is even though it is hard to see because of his goggles and wrap his hand around his arm to seem vulnerable.

The hero allows himself to relax, having fallen for Flug's trick. "Of course! With your help, we'll be at the Hero's headquarters before he even knows we're gone." He smiled softly to reassure Flug.

Flug struggling to keep himself from laughing, he really can't believe how easy it is to trick the hero into letting his guard down. "But what about 505 and Demencia?" He asked once he is sure he won't bust out laughing. "I can't just leave them...Demencia would never leave Black Hat..." He can see the hero taking in the information he has given him, probably thinking he can use it for later, not knowing he would never be leaving.

"We can come back for them. Once we rounded up as many heroes as we can find we'll come back for both of them." The hero promised, sweat beginning to form on his forehead and Flug knows it isn't because of their conversation of the conditions of the cell.

"But...where would we go?" He asked softly, he can hear the Hatbot-ler writing everything down. "Who would want us? We have nothing out there, we depend on Black Hat for everything..." He said in a weak voice as he looks down, suddenly finding his feet more interesting than their conversion.

The hero looks at Flug with pity in his eyes, believing that he didn't work for Black Hat because he has chosen to. "You can work for us and we'll help you start a new life. We can always use someone as smart a-" He was cut off as Flug laughed.

Flug really couldn't hold it in anymore, heroes helping a villain? Thinking that intelligence is useful? Wow, it must really be a long time since he was around heroes if they really think that way now.

The hero is taken aback by the laughter but it didn't take long for him to narrow his eyes and be on his guard again. "What's so funny?" He hissed, knowing that he had been tricked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." He grinned as he straightens himself, taking a more confident standing position as he claps his hands together. "You're smart, you can work for us and we'll help you." He said mockingly before laughing again. "Do you really think Black Hat was my first choice? That I grew up thinking that I want him as my employer?" He tilts his head as he moves his hands behind his back. "I've tried, you know. No heroes cared how smart I am, how useful I could be to them, all because they only want people with superpowers. You can't be a hero or help the heroes if you don't have any powers."

Granted he was only 10 when he gave up trying to show his family how useful he can be but still! He was only 2 years older when he met Black Hat and he immediately praised and accepted his genius method of finding him and even offered him a place in his school. Black Hat is the first person to recognise his genius mind and offered him a way to increase his knowledge instead of holding him back because of his age. Even now he is still encouraged to seek out any knowledge he desires as long as it doesn't get in the way the of his work, perhaps that is the reason he wants nothing more than to please his boss.

"You're lying! They are more than happy to accept smart people!" Sweat is rolling down the hero's face and he is starting to breathe a little heavier than before.

Flug shrugs his shoulders. "Believe what you want, it doesn't matter to me." He turns around to walk away. "You've already wasted enough of my time." He walked away and this time he did not stop no matter what the hero said. He heads towards his usual lab and fell to the ground before he can take a step inside because he was tackled to the ground.

"Flug! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for soooooooooooooooo long!" Demencia, the one who tackled Flug, whined and jumped onto her feet to run over to where she had dropped her axe. "I need you to fix this right now, I have a job in an hour and I want to chop off some heads!" She grinned as she carelessly drops her axe on Flug's table.

Flug gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath once he has gotten onto his feet, being tackled to the ground is never a fun activity for him, before walking over to examine the axe. It isn't as bad as he thought, just have to replace the handle Demencia somehow bend and it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. "Go wait outside, I'll give it back when I'm done." He said as he picked up the axe and carefully remove the handle.

"Eh? Why?" She whined as she moves to stand next to Flug and poke his cheek through the paper bag. "Can't I just wait here? It's boring outside!"

"You're not even supposed to be in my lab, Demencia. Go bother someone else." Flug rolls his eyes as he takes a step to the side to get away from Demencia, he hopes she will get the hint that he doesn't want her here but he knows he isn't that lucky.

"Hmm... Nope! I'm not leaving until I get my axe." Demencia said cheerfully with a mischievous grin on her face.

It took Flug twice as long to finish and even with her axe returned to her she still didn't leave until it is time for her to go. Flug is annoyed and angry with her but not once has he kicked her out of his lab or wish harm upon her. As long as she doesn't destroy any of his work he would never kick her out of his lab even though she isn't allowed inside it, he knows that she is just bored and wants some attention and she never destroys any of his work on purpose.

He really can't stay mad at her for long even if she did break something, only the people living in Black Hat's Manor isn't afraid to even be in the same room as her and with how busy everyone usual is it can get a little lonely for Demencia. She knows better than to disturb Black Hat so she would usually find him or 505, with him being the easiest of the two to find because he spent a lot of his time in his lab. She is there for him when he needed someone so he will be there for her as well. He will not treat his new family the same way his old family treated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Flug shifts his weight from one foot to another as he watches Black Hat examine his new weapon, this one gave him quite a few problems before it actually started working properly so he really hopes it is up to Black Hat's standards and he doesn't have to go back to the drawing board. Honestly, he has a feeling that Black Hat is pleased with his work but he wants to watch him squirm, he has checked and tested it so he knows that it definitely works... Unless he missed something? No, that can't be. He couldn't have missed anything, he triple checked his notes to make sure it is perfect before showing it to Black Hat. 

Flug was right about Black Hat wanting to watch him squirm, he has been watching his scientist sweat as he 'examine' the weapon. When he is finally bored of watching his scientist he throws the weapon back to Flug and watches in amusement as he went into panic mode for a second as he catches the weapon before it hit the ground. "Good job, Flug. Now go get some rest. If Demencia is not back by 9 in the morning you will be taking over one of her mission." He dismissed the human. 

Flug sigh in relief that he doesn't have to start over and hold the weapon carefully in his hand as he bows. "Y-yes, Sir." He said softly before leaving, he'll drop the weapon off at his lab before going to bed. 

"Bawroo!" 5.0.5 smiled happily and wag his tail when he saw his Dad enter their room. He ran up to him to give him a big hug, lifting him off his feet to do so. 

Flug smiled under his paper bag as he returns the hug. "How about a story before bed, 5.0.5?" He asked when he is finally back on his feet. 

"Baw!" 5.0.5 run over to his bookshelf and pull out one of his books to show it to Flug. 

Flug gently pats 5.0.5's head as he takes the book from him. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I get my chair?" He grabs his chair from his desk and drags it over to 5.0.5's bed. "Are you ready, Dear?" He asked as he sat down and open the book. 

5.0.5 curl up and hugs one of his plushies before nodding his head. He relaxes and closes his eyes as his Dad's calm and gentle voice lull him to sleep. He loves his Dad, in 5.0.5's eyes he is the best Dad in the whole world! He's smart, kind and he gives the best hugs! He's always there to comfort him after he was bullied by Demencia or after Black Hat decided to take his anger out on him, plays with him when he has the time and taught him everything he knows! He knows he didn't come out the way he was supposed to but his Dad still loves him, he rarely punish him and when he does it is just a few minutes in the time out corner and after that, he would sit down with 5.0.5 to explain to him why he shouldn't have done what he did. He loves his Dad and he wishes he would be able to be with him forever. He smiled softly as he is fell asleep, dreaming of his happy times with his Dad. 

Flug smiled softly as he closes the book and places it on the chair as he stood up. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, 5.0.5." He lifts up his paper bag slightly to give his son a gentle kiss on his head before lowering it back down. He grabbed his pyjamas and took a quick shower before getting in his cryobed. He let out a soft yawn as he lay down, he hoped he has a dreamless sleep tonight. He doesn't want dreams or nightmares of anyone from his past.

~The next morning~

Flug woke up from his usual nightmare and went through his morning routine. Demencia isn't back yet so he had time to make his and 5.0.5's breakfast, normal pancakes for himself and heart-shaped pancakes for 5.0.5. The surprise and happiness on his son's face warm his heart. Once breakfast is over, he left 5.0.5 to wash up and head towards Black Hat's office, it is exactly 9 am when he knocked on the door and let himself in. 

Black Hat held out a folder for Flug. "A client hired Demencia for a last minute plan to take out his enemy but as you know she isn't back from her last mission so you'll have to take over. I'm sure you will be able to handle a simple mission like this, won't you, Slys?" He explained the situation to Flug as he continues doing his paperwork, too busy at the moment to handle 'Flug' cowering in fear. 

Flug grinned under his paper bag when he heard 'Slys' leave Black Hat's mouth. "Of course, Jefecito~ If everything goes according to plan I will be back in my lab before lunch." Having already read everything in the folder and calculated how long it would take him to complete this mission. "And Meltdown won't even know that Demencia isn't the one who took the shot." He gives his boss a short bow. "If there is nothing else I would be on my way, Boss~ It is nice to be let out once in a while." He said the last part as he walks away. The both of them know Flug meant being able to be 'Slys' around Black Hat and not about being able to go on a mission. 

Sure he can be 'Slys' all he wants in his secret lab but it doesn't mean he doesn't want to be 'Slys' any other time. Besides, being 'Slys' only around his test subjects is getting boring and being 'Flug' all the time around Black Hat is getting boring. He would never show his 'Slys' side to 5.0.5 or Demencia, he doesn't want to scare his son and as for Demencia...if they ever got into a serious fight it would much easier to win if she doesn't know what he is truly capable of, he cares for the girl, he truly does, but he knows she is mentally unstable and who knows what's going through her mind most of the time. 

Black Hat smirked as he watches 'Slys' leave his office, he knows that his little Scientist is bored with the cowardly role he is forced to play around him and to be honest, so is he, but he is waiting for the Doctor to break first so he can have an excuse to punish him. He had tried so many ways to feel real fear from the Doctor and the only times he has successful was the period before he killed that bear for the first time, once Flug realised that the bear can't die he has stopped fearing for him and is now just concerned for his safety. He knows he can get the same reaction from the Doctor if he is a real threat to Demencia's life but unlike the bear, she is truly evil and is useful to him so he can go killing her off yet and Flug knows it, he is counting her usefulness to keep her alive. 

Black Hat might not admit it but annoys him to no end that it is in Flug's nature to care for people he holds dear while he himself doesn't care if he is ripped apart and thrown into the gutters. He saw it in his eyes when they first met, he didn't care if he lost his life, as long as he found the dangerous villain known as Black Hat so he can rub it in the faces of all the heroes in his life that thinks him useless because he doesn't have power. 

What fools, his power is his mind, if he had been treated with love and care he would have been a real problem for Black Hat. But no, their mistreatment and neglect of Flug gave Black Hat the chance to mould his young mind to his liking and forever secure the Scientist at his side. Dark ritual was done to bond the Doctor to him so he can never escape, never grow old and never die. Flug Slys belongs to him, his soul, body, heart and mind is his till the end of his time and nothing, not even death would take his Flug away from him.

//Big thanks to my minions for reading my story and checking them for mistakes before I upload!


	4. Chapter 4

Making himself comfortable on the roof as he adjusts his rifle, according to what he has read the plan should be starting soon and once the hero holds still long enough he is to take his shot. He only has one shot to kill the hero and he would make it count, to be honest Meltdown is lucky Demencia is too busy to do this. She has not enough patient to sit still and wait for the shot, she would probably jump in to rip the hero apart herself instead. 

He was so focused on keeping an eye out for Meltdown and the hero that is supposed to show up anytime now he failed to notice the hero that landed behind him till he is picked up and tied up before he can process what's going on.

"Hey, shouldn't it be the lizard lady that's supposed to be here?" The voice Flug heard made his chest tighten and his suspicion was confirmed when he is turned around and come face to face with Swiftlight, a hero who is great friends' with his parents and...his Godfather.

"P-please let me go...." Flug easily slips into the role of a scared and timid person. He struggles to free himself even though he knows that it is impossible for him to free himself from the magical bonds. "Meltdown! Wha-what is the meaning of this?" He cried out when he saw the villain standing with the group of heroes behind his Godfather. "Lord Black Hat won't be happy with this..." He whimpered as magic keeping him in place tighten around him when Swiftlight got sick of his struggling.

"Why he did it is none of your business, Evildoer!" Swiftlight glare at the villain. "You will show us to Black Hat's hideout so we can finally lock that demon up!"

Flug almost broke character and laughed at Swiftlight's face but he had years of practice and just shake his head. "Ca-can't..." He whimper when the magic tightens again, he is sure if it tightens any more he won't be able to breathe. "I-I can't...please...please don't make me..." He forced his eyes to water and his body shake in 'fear'.

Swiftlight growled angrily, Flug note how he is still impatient and quick to anger, and rip off Flug's paper bag and goggles so he can yell at his face and force him to show them to Black Hat but what he was about to say died in his throat when he saw the face of someone who should have been dead. "Wha-what trick is this?" He growled when he finally found his voice, not wanting to believe the truth he is seeing with his own two eyes.

Flug froze when his paper bag and goggles are ripped off. "N-no..." He whispered as his body shakes harder and tears roll down his cheek. "I'm dead...Lord Black Hat is going to kill me..." He sobs softly.

"...Helen?" Swiftlight asked with hope in his voice as he reaches out his hand to place it gently on Flug's cheek and close his eyes. Everyone's life force is unique, like fingerprints, and he has never forgotten how his Goddaughter's life force feels so a quick check would reveal the truth. He immediately pulls his hand away when he felt his Goddaughter's life force, it is definitely her but the dark magic surrounding her life force... "What has he done to you?" He asked as he felt his anger coming back. He released Flug from his magic and gently hold him in his arms. 

Flug shakes his head and buries his face into Swiftlight's chest as he continues crying. "It doesn't matter, Lord Black Hat is going to kill me! I'm dead...I broke his rule...someone knows who I am...he's going to kill me..." Now, most people would take the chance to run but Flug isn't most people, he is smart enough to know that he would never be able to get away so he'll have to be patient.

"Shh...it's going to be alright...we'll protect you..." Swiftlight said softly as he gently picks Flug up, he might be tall but he is practically just skin and bones, he is too skinny to be considered healthy. Swiftlight wants nothing more than to hunt Black Hat down now to beat him up but right now he has to get his Goddaughter to safety and inform her family that she is still alive. 

Ignoring the people behind him he opens up a portal and steps through it. He left the portal open so the other heroes can step through as he carries his Goddaughter through the halls of the heroes headquarters. He entered one of the glass cells and gently lay her on the bed. "You'll be safe here, I'll make sure you get the help you need." He gently wipes away her tears, seeing the fear in her eyes hurts so he turned and walked away, locking the cell behind him.

Flug watches Swiftlight leaves through teary eyes, curling up and pulling the blanket to cover his whole body once he no longer sees him. He let out a smirk now that he is hidden and press his face against the pillow. He knows he will be in trouble when he gets back but he would be able to make Black Hat see reasons and push the blame on Meltdown, not all, of course, he should have been more careful. 

Let the heroes think he is fearing for his life, the more they underestimate him the more they would let their guard down around him. Which means it would be easier to get out of here and once he is home he knows he would have Meltdown and his family in his secret lab and it makes him grin evilly, already planning on what he would do to them. 

He is glad he brought a Hatbot-ler and parked the Hat plane somewhere that would keep it out of view but still be able to see what happened. His Hatbot-ler would have seen everything and informed Black Hat, who would be waiting for his return.

Flug pulls the blanket down slightly so his hair is peeking out, let the heroes know he didn't run off and use the pillow as a decoy, as he made himself comfortable and close his eyes, he might as well get some sleep while he waits. Swiftlight is probably telling his brother and parents that he is alive and they are on their way, might as well see them and show them just how 'broken' he is thanks to Black Hat. 

He had to press his face against the pillow to keep himself from laughing. Oh, he can't wait to break all their hearts and make them regret not treating him better. He grins widely at the ideas running through his head as he lets himself falls asleep and for the first time in his life he hopes that he has a nightmare, it would be even better if they are right outside his cell when he wakes from his nightmare, he would be able to pretend that Black Hat is the reason for his nightmare and he'll be able to see the sad and heartbroken look on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"No....please...no...nooooooooooooo!" Flug cried out as he shot up from the bed he is sleeping on. He didn't even turn to see if anyone is nearby, even if no one is around there should be cameras to capture his wonderful acting, he just curls up to make himself as small as possible, closing his eyes tightly as he digs his hands into his hair. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please no more!" He begged while shaking in fear, the shaking only got worse when he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"You're safe, Helen. I won't let anyone hurt you." A female voice said as she gently stroke his hair.

Flug wanted to growl and rip himself from her arms but he forces himself to turn and cling onto his mother as he continues crying. He hates how warm and comforting her hug is and how gentle her hands are. Where were all this while he is growing up? Too busy forcing on the better child of course. Is he is bitter? Yes, yes he is. Does he want nothing more than to rip apart his mother? The answer is also yes. But he is smart enough to know that he isn't strong enough to do it so he continues with his acting.

Gentlenight can't help but sob together with her daughter. When she had thought she had lost her forever she realised that she has been pushing her away in favour of raising her son. She was so focused on helping Goldheart be the best hero he can be she had neglected her daughter. She doesn't remember spending time with her daughter, just the two of them having some girl time, she doesn't know what's her favourite food, colour, if she had a crush on anyone or anything a mother should know. She doesn't even remember when's the last time she held her baby girl in her arms. Has she always been so thin? Why hasn't she noticed that her body never mature and go through the normal female changes? ...What kind of mother is she? 

Ironlight looks at his wife and daughter with sad eyes, he too realised he hasn't done his duty as a father to his daughter after they lost her. Now that she has returned to them he would do everything he should have done in the first place. He will protect her from Black Hat and shower her with the love he should have given her in the past. 

Goldheart turned away from mother and sister, she looks taller than he remembered but still so small...and so much more fragile... The Helen he remembered was happy and full of life, not the scared timid person crying in his mother's arms. He remembers the promised he made when he first saw his sister and how close they used to be the first few years of her life. He regrets his choice to spend times with his friends after school instead of spending more time with her, he regrets talking over her instead of listening to how her day went on. He would turn back the clock if he can and do everything differently, he would spend more time with her, get to know her and most of all...he would stop her from getting on that plane. He doesn't need a party, he doesn't want to go to another party as long as he has his sister by his side again. 

Flug grew bored of crying and he doesn't want to talk to his family so he pretends to cry himself to sleep, closing his eyes and relaxing his breathing and keep them even. He kept the act going on even after they left, let the heroes think he is still asleep and leave him alone to plan his escape. 

His plan was really going nowhere until he hears one set of footsteps entered the room his cell is in. It gave him the idea which he put into action the minutes the hero sounds like he is close enough. 

He suddenly screamed in pain as he throws himself off the bed and claws at his throat, making the hero panic and rush into his cell to check on him. He punches the hero's chest as hard as he can when he is close enough and when the hero fell onto his butt in shock Flug is quick to jump onto his feet and tie the blanket around his neck. "I-I'm so sorry...but I have to g-go back or Lord Black Hat would be angrier with m-me." He apologised as he pulls the blanket tightly around his neck until he passes out. 

He let out a sigh of relief and let go of the blanket, letting the hero drop to the ground and immediately made a run for it. He knows exactly how to get out of this place because he used to come here when he was young and nothing seems to have changed. 

He got out without being spotted, break-in and hotwire a car, driving away until he can no longer see the building and got out to steal another car so it would be harder for them to find him. He kept driving until he is in another city and he abandoned the car on a random street. He takes off his lab coat and gloves and throws them into the bin to blend into the crowd. Calmly walking down the street and stealing a wallet and phone from two different people, he sat down in a diner and order a cup of coffee with the money he stole, using the phone to text his Hatbot-ler the location to pick him up.

____________________________________________________________________________

Flug walks out of the Hat plane wearing a new paper bag, lab coat and a pair of gloves. "Ah, it is good to be back home." He smiled when he saw 5.0.5 run up to him and sweep him off his feet. "It's nice to see you too, 5.0.5." He laughed as he returns the hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm alright now."

"Bawroo!" 5.0.5 wag his tail as he cuddles his Dad for a while before setting him back onto his feet. He was really worried when he heard he was kidnapped and he's so glad to have him back!

"Is Demencia back yet?" He asked once he is placed back down on his feet and his question was answered when something zoom towards him and tackle him to the ground. "Demencia! Stop doing that!" He groans in pain as he push her off and sat up while rubbing his back.

"Sorry, I was worried." She admitted, looking down at Flug with concern. "If I had finished my work earlier instead of fooling around-"

"You would have been caught and it would be harder for you to escape." Flug cut her off with the truth. If he had been anybody else he would still be under lock and key. "Just tell me, is the traitor and his family waiting for me?"

Demencia grinned widely as she nods her head. "They sure are! You'll have to see Black Hat first though, he said he has something important to talk to you about." She just can't wait to see Flug's evil side! She knows that it is there and has done everything she could think of to make him reveal it to her but nothing ever worked!

Flug sighs softly as he nods his head. "I've figured that much." He muttered softly as he walks past 5.0.5 and Demencia and heads towards Black Hat's office. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the do before entering. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked as he closes the door behind him.

"Do you know why you are here, Slys?" Black Hat asked as he put down his pen and lean back against his seat.

Flug immediately straightens his back and narrowed his eyes, he was so sure Black Hat would call for 'Flug' that it took him by surprise that 'Slys' was called instead.

"Because I wrongly believe that Meltdown won't betray us and was abducted by heroes and have my identity revealed to them." Flug is nervous but he did his best not to show it. He unintentionally broke one of the three rules he was given and he will take the punishment...no matter how unfair he thinks it is.

Black Hat stood up and circle around Flug. "That is right, Slys." He stopped in front of Flug, he creates a tendril and curls it under Flug's chin to lift up his head so they are looking into each other's eyes. "Not only did you let yourself be caught but you also let the heroes see your face." He leans forward until their faces are almost touching. "Have you forgotten who you belong to?" He asked as he creates another tendril to take off Flug's paper bag and goggles and gently caress his cheek. "Who gave you a purpose to keep on living?"

"I would never forget something so important, Jefecito." Flug places his right hand over his heart as he keeps his eyes on Black Hat. "You have given me everything I've ever wanted and so much more. And in return, I've given you all of me, my mind, my soul, my heart, my body, all for you to do as you please. Jefecito, I would never betray you even if I am tortured to the brink of death. My loyalty lies with no one but you, Sir."

Black Hat chuckle softly as he reaches his hand up and cut open Flug's cheek, grinning widely when he didn't even flinch as blood flow down his face. "Even if I were to skin you alive and eat your still-beating heart right in front of you?"

"I would ask you if I taste good and apologise if I am given a negative answer." Flug smiled gently as he released the tension in his body and relax. "And if you would be so generous as to give me some time I'll mix up a poison that would make my heart taste better for you." 

"What a good boy." Black Hat leans down and licks the blood off Flug's cheek. "My delicious mad scientist, I look forward to the day you betray me so I'll have an excuse to eat you alive~"

"Well, that would be a very long wait, Sir. Because I have no intention of ever betraying you even if I can get away with it." Flug shiver slightly as Black Hat lick his blood off his face and heal the wound he created.

"Never say never, Doctor. You can't see into the future." Black Hat bury his face into the side of Flug's neck and growled. "You smell like those heroes." In Black Hat talk, it means that Flug has an unidentified smell on him that doesn't belong to anyone living in the Manor.

"Well, my mother did hug me for quite a long time while she was crying." Flug said calmly as Black Hat wraps his arms around him possessively.

"How dare that pillock touch what's mine." Black Hat hissed as he teleports to his room via his shadow and throws the Scientist on his bed before taking off his coat and let it fall to the ground. "Now then, let's get that foul-smelling scent off of you." He grinned evilly as he crawls onto Flug while loosening his tie.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hello everyone! I understand that there are people here who won't want to read torture scenes so this chapter would be shorter because I've removed it. 

Black Hat: What was that, Author? Did you just say you are removing the torture? When I have specifically told you to add it so people would know what happen if they betray me? 

Author: O-h Lord Black Hat! Err...no sir, no removal of torture scene here, Sir. Just...warning them... Yeah. Just warning them that the torture would have '~Torture starts here~' at the beginning and '~End of Torture here~' at the end.

Black Hat: Good. You better not remove it, you know what happens if you do. *grin widely*

Author: Yes Lord Black Hat sir. T_T

//You can skip the torture if you don't wanna read it. You'll still find out what happened to the family at the end. 

If you do read the torture please let me know what you think of it! It is my first time writing a torture scene~

And lastly, big thanks to Art-chan for betaing this chapter and making this chapter much more awesome! 

____________________________________________________________________________

"Sir, are you done?" Flug asked only to receive a hiss as an answer, making him sigh softly. "You act like a cat, Sir", he muttered softly. 

"What did you say?" Black Hat growled as he looks up at the scientist only to glare at him, "I am nothing like those furballs!" 

"Oh really?" Flug raised his eyebrow, "You are rubbing your head against me to leave your scent and you hissed at me. Sounds a lot like a cat to me." 

Black Hat snorted softly as he rested his head against the crook of Flug's neck. "I had to get rid of the scent", the former muttered softly. 

"A shower would have gotten rid of the scent. You're acting like...when I was first bonded to you...", Flug said softly, realising what's going on. "Black Hat, you do know that I would never leave you right? Not even for my 'Family'." 

"I know that!" Black Hat growled, "But my instincts never got the memo, we never finished the last step of the ritual, remember? You could still be taken away from me!" He bares his fangs at that idea as he wraps his arms around Flug possessively and several tendril appeared from his back, ready to kill anyone who tried to take Flug away from him. 

The human sighed softly as he buried his face into Black Hat's chest. "No one is strong enough to take me away from you, Black Hat. And even if they somehow defeated you I would never leave your side." He looks up at the black being with a small smile on his face, "I belong to you and you alone. Nothing in the world could change that."

Black Hat relaxed at Flug's words and slowly loosened his hold on the latter until he is able to let Flug go. "You always know what to say to me." He grumbled softly as he nuzzled the scientist one last time before letting Flug go. 

"Of course I do." Flug smirked as he climbed out of Black Hat's bed and straightened his clothes, "Now if you'll excuse me, there is a family waiting for their doctors’ appointment." He smirked as he put on his paper bag and goggles Black Hat had placed on the nightstand. 

"Have fun, Doctor~ Be sure to take a family picture once you are done. Oh and Slys? Your punishment for revealing your identity," Black Hat waited until Flug turned around to face him, "I've sold your plane collection." He smirked when he felt the negative emotions coming off Flug. 

"Bu-but Sir! It took me years to complete it! Even if I start collecting from the beginning again it would be impossible for me to get some of the planes!" Flug grabbed the side of his paper bag in distress as he stared at his boss with wide eyes hidden behind his goggles. 

Black Hat laughed, "I know, that's what makes it a suitable punishment." He grinned as he lay on his side and rested his head on the palm of his hand. 

Flug buried his face into his hands and keened in grief, looking up when he felt Black Hat's tendril lift up his head. 

"Didn't you say there is a family waiting for their doctors’ appointment, Slys?", Black Hat asked as he raised his eyebrow. 

Flug grinned darkly as he straightened himself and let his arms drop to his side. "You are right, Jefecito~ It would be rude of me to keep them waiting any longer." He bowed to his boss before leaving the room. Dark thoughts swimming around in his mind as he headed down to his lab, ready to make the traitor suffer for his betrayal.

____________________________________________________________________________

~Torture starts here~ 

Meltdown woke up with a groan and snapped his eyes open in shock when he moved his hand to rub them only to find them chained over his head. "What...?" 

"Finally, I was worried that Demencia had hit you so hard that she put you into a coma." Flug stepped out of the shadows wearing an apron. "Now shall we get started? I think it would be best if we started with your children." He commented as he snapped his fingers to signal the Hatbot-Ler to turn on the light behind him to reveal Meltdown's family all chained to the wall, awake and each of them are wearing a gag and a collar that suppresses their powers. 

Meltdown immediately pulled on his own chains and tried to use his powers only to find that they weren't working. "Please! Don't hurt them! It is me that you want, I betrayed the organization! Not them!", he begged. 

"I know you're the one who betrayed us but my job is to make you suffer and having you watch the torture of your family would be the worst option I can think of. After all, you betrayed Black Hat in hopes of giving them a better life." It was only a guess but the look on Meltdown's face tells him that he hit home. 

Flug waved for the Hatbot-Sentinel next to Meltdown to gag him before picking up a syringe from the tray the Hatbot-Ler next to him was holding. He flicked the barrel of the syringe and pushed out the bubble of air before walking over to the children, stopping when movement at his side caught his attention. He turned over to find the very pregnant Lady Icicle shaking her head desperately. He waved the extra Hatbot-Ler he has in the room over to remove her gag. "Yes, Lady Icicle?", the scientist asked as he tilted his head curiously.

"Please! Please don't hurt them! They are innocent! They'll be loyal to Lord Black Hat! Please just don't hurt them!", she begged with tears starting to stream down her face, "I swear I didn't know what Meltdown was planning! I would have stopped him if I had known! Haven't I been loyal to Lord Black Hat even after I retired?" 

Flug put the syringe back onto the tray and walked over to Lady Icicle. "You have been very loyal to Lord Black Hat." He gently stroked her cheek to comfort her. "But I am sorry; nothing you say would change my orders. Though I can promise that I will not touch your children as long as you are alive." He removed his hand to snap his fingers and watched an operating table being wheeled in. "Get her on the table", he ordered the Hatbot-Sentinel that was in charge of wheeling in the operation table before leaving the room. 

"No! Stop! Please don't do this!" Lady Icicle begged the Hatbot-Sentinel as she struggled to free herself from her shackles but it proved useless. The Hatbots would only listen to Flug, he made them specifically to protect his lab and help him in any way while he was working there. They would rather blow themselves up before disobeying their Creator. 

Flug returned with a large tube that was being wheeled in by another Hatbot-Sentinel. "Place it at the side, we won't want it getting in the way", he told the Hatbot-Sentinel and gave the extra Hatbot-Ler the instructions to set it up.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lady Icicle asked, fear in her voice as she was struggling harder to free herself, frost starting to form on the stripes holding her down and freezing the leftover tears on her face. 

Flug quickly picked up a syringe and injected the liquid into her, forcing her body to relax involuntary and her powers to fade. "Well, that could have ended badly. Looks like the collar isn't as strong as it should be", the mad scientist put on a pair of new gloves, even though he was already wearing a pair, as a Hatbot-Ler gagged Lady Icicle again and picked up a scalpel for its Creator. Turning to his audience Flug asked with a hint of sadistic glee in his voice, "Do you know what a vivisection is? No? Well, you are about to find out. Consider this a lesson in biology kids." Grinning under his paper bag he cut into her before anyone could even make a sound. 

Flug worked quickly to remove the baby, there was no need to keep Lady Icicle alive after this so he didn't bother being careful with her insides. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Flug held up the baby to show Meltdown and Lady Icicle before placing it in the tube he had brought in. It was filled with the same liquid he used to develop 5.0.5 till he was strong enough to live without it...with some changes made to its functionality. It would speed up the ageing process as he was planning to keep the baby, not sure what he'll do with it yet but he's sure he'll think of something.

He turned back to Lady Icicle and picked up the scalpel again. "Now then, let's see if there's anything inside of you that's different from normal humans!", the crazed scientist said happily as he continued the vivisection, the drugs that were pumped into the retired villain is preventing her from feeling any pain, which he was glad for, but it is also preventing her from falling unconscious. 

She was actually one of the few villains that he liked! But it doesn't matter now; he has a job to do. He cut open her chest and used an autopsy saw to get through her rips so he could get to the prize hidden behind them. "You have a very healthy heart, Lady Icicle." He reached into her chest to caress it. "I wonder what will happen if I inject it with liquid nitrogen? Would it freeze up or would it stay the same because of your powers? I guess there is only one way to find out." He picked up a syringe specially made for such an occasion, created by him to be able to hold chemicals that would usually destroy a normal syringe. 

"Please stay alive as long as possible, Lady Icicle. Your children are depending on you", he told her right before injecting liquid nitrogen right into her heart. He watched in glee as she screamed around the gag, the liquid nitrogen's reaction to her powers is to turn her heart into ice and slowly spreading to the rest of her body until she was nothing but a twisted sculpture of ice on his operating table.

"Well...that was unexpected." He shrugged his shoulders, letting the Hatbot-Sentinel roll her away as he turned around to stare Meltdown down.  
"This is all your fault, you know", he told the crying villain, "Now that Lady Icicle is dead I'll have to move on to your children." He sighed softly as he shook his head. "I don't like it at all, I take no pleasure in torturing children...but the pain you'll go through as you watch them rip each other apart would be beautiful~" Flug chuckled darkly as he turned around to walk towards the kids.

"The both of you are very unlucky to have Meltdown as your father." He told the children, the girl glaring at him while the boy sobbed quietly. "I was looking forward to working with you..." He picked up the syringe and injected half into the boy first before emptying the rest into the girl. "Well, have fun!", he mocked as he walked back to Meltdowns side and watched as thick glass rose from the ground once he crossed a set distance from the children. 

"Do watch closely, Meltdown." The Hatbot-Sentinel beside him forced Meltdown to face his children. "This is entirely your fault and your children are paying the price of your betrayal", the goggled villain taunt the father as the Hatbot-Ler at the other side of the glass removed the children's gags and released both from their shackles and power dampening collars before backing into the corner to give them space. 

The boy curled up and whimpered softly as he tried to fight off the drug he was given but unfortunately for him, the girl didn't have that problem. Already angry with the situation her family was placed in the drug attached itself onto that anger and used it to twist her mind, making her growl like an animal and making her see red. Letting her anger and the drug cloud her mind she was unable to tell that the figure next to her is, in fact, her brother and so she pounced onto him, digging her teeth into his shoulder and ripping off a piece of his flesh. 

The boy screamed in pain and lost his focus which let the drug take over his mind and cloud his thoughts. He snarled at his sister as he punched her jaw before she could take another bite and kicked her off of him. Blood coated the ground as the adrenaline created through the anger let more of the precious red liquid flow within the boys' systems and finally running down his open shoulder.

"They are pretty good", Flug remarked after watching the massacre in silence for a while. "You two must have trained them well; too bad they will never reach their full potential." Meltdown struggled harder to free himself, he was unable to save his wife but he had to at least save his children! But no matter what he did it was no use. Flug had made sure that he would never be able to free himself so all he could do was watch his children, his sweet little boy and bright little girl growl and snarl like animals as they ripped each other apart. They were as close as siblings can be and to see them hurt each other like that...to see them trying to kill each other...it was worse than any horror Meltdown could ever dream up. 

The girl was the first to fall, not being able to survive without her lungs, the boy followed not a minute later, the loss of more than half of his blood taking its toll on him. The both of them put up a good fight and had both caused horrific injuries on each other but there was only so much even a superpowered child with adrenaline coursing within their veins could lose before their bodies shut down.

~End of Torture here~

Flug clapped his hands as the glass was lowered. "Bravo!", Flug cheered as he grinned widely. "What a way to go out, huh? They would have definitely been interesting to work with if they are little older...and alive." He chuckled darkly as he turned to Meltdown and personally removed the gag from the crying villain. "Too bad they have you as their father." 

"Y-you're sick." Meltdown whimpered as he turned his head away from the bloody mess that used to be his children. "I hope you burn in hell for this!", he hissed brokenly. 

Flug laughed as he shook his head. "Burn in hell? Oh Meltdown, I won't even be able to enter it. Once Lord Black Hat has decided that I am no longer of use to him my soul would either be eaten or kept in his collection." He tilted his head so the light shone off his goggles and hid his eyes from view, he was told by a past test subject that it made him scarier than he should be. "Now then, I doubt anything I do to you would hurt you anymore then what I've already done so let's just get this done and over with, shall we?" He picked up a syringe and emptied it inside Meltdown. "Now let's get you all ready for one last family photo."

____________________________________________________________________________

Flug is currently in the living room with 5.0.5, writing on the back of a photo and placing it in an envelope before sliding it over to 5.0.5 to seal and write down the address of their clients. They were working in peace before Demencia crashed into the room and snatched the envelope out of 5.0.5's paw before he could seal it. 

"Demencia!", Flug yelled as he jumped onto his feet and tried to grab her. "Give it back!" 

Demencia laughed crazily as she crawled to the ceiling to get out of Flug's reach. "Sure...once I've seen what you've done!" She sat on top of the bookshelf and swung her legs as she pulled out the photo and saw the words 'Betrayal is a bloody mess' on the back before turning it over and widening her eyes in shock. 

It's a picture of something akin to a family sitting on a couch but it was a far cry from normal, the woman nothing more than an ice sculpture with broken limbs, her legs were inside her open chest, one arm behind the mangled bodies of two children while her other arm was laid across her lap and next to the children rested a barely recognizable melted body of a male who could be assumed to be the father. "Wow, Flug! I never thought you had it in you!" She said with a minor tremble which luckily went unnoticed as she waved the photo around.

Flug was quick to cover 5.0.5's eyes before he could catch a glimpse of the photo. "Demencia! Stop waving that around and get down here!" 

"Ehhh whatever", the girl shrugged her shoulders as she let the photo and envelope fall from her hands. "I have a mission to complete anyway." She stuck her tongue out at the scientist before sprinting out of the room as if the floor was lava. She wouldn't admit it but she is a little shaken and she needed time to process what she just saw. 

Flug sighed softly as he uncovered 5.0.5's eyes and picked up the envelope and photo. "Let's continue", he told his son tiredly as he flipped the photo over so the words would be the first thing their client saw when they removed the photo and placed it back inside the envelope before handing it back to 5.0.5. They still had quite a few to go but once they were done he was going back to his lab to deal with the baby. Perhaps he should turn him into a weapon for Black Hat? So many choices to choose from, he couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
